


Drunk on Love

by sunlightlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Baby Jeongin gets drunk, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin a good boyfriend, Hyunjin overreacts, I just love hyunin okay, Jeongin is a lightweight, Jeongin is just a lil babie, M/M, Minho is there for a good second, Minho just needs a drink, Underage Drinking, and maybe a hug, chan is basically that one dad who’s all “if you’re gonna drink at least do it under my roof”, woochan being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlix/pseuds/sunlightlix
Summary: Jeongin has never drank before, so what’s the harm in Chan and Woojin letting him have a few drinks? Well, the harm is Hyunjin having to take care of his drunk lightweight of a boyfriend.





	Drunk on Love

Jeongin didn’t expect to see what he was greeted with in the living room. Of course he _knew_ that his Hyungs were mature to some extent and it wasn’t uncommon for people their age but he really didn’t expect to see Woojin and Chan drinking in the living room. They were a little giggly but probably were hardly tispy and they were just being their normal selves, Chan was practically sitting on top of Woojin as they stole a kiss every now and again, they hardly noticed their maknae standing right there.

 

“Oh hey Innie.” Chan sat up a little, his legs still over Woojin’s lap. “H-Hyung are you drinking _alcohol?_ ” “Uhh yeah” Woojin laughed a little at the way the youngest had said _‘alcohol’_ like it was some sort of forbidden word he wasn’t supposed to say, he’s so innocent.

 

“Do you want some?” Jeongin’s face goes bright at the leader’s offer. “A-Are you serious?” “Yeah of course.” The boy pulled at the sleeve of his sweater avoiding the older members’ eyes. “I-I’ve never tried it before.” “Well then if you want to try some go ahead. It’s better to try some here where we know you can be safe rather than some party later on.” Jeongin’s face scrunches, Chan sounds like a dad. But he can’t deny that he was slightly curious.

 

“Okay.” He puts on a brave face as he marches over to the couch sitting down next to the eldest. Giggling at the boy’s mock bravery Woojin leans forward pouring him a small glass and passing it to the boy. Jeongin stares down at cup in front of him, was he really going to do this? Taking one last breath he brings the glass to his lips gulping down a sip the liquor.

 

A burning sensation stings his throat, his eyes widen as he begins to cough hoping it will stop the burning. The older two laugh at his reaction watching the boy sower at the taste.

 

“That was terrible!” Jeongin hisses staring at the two but they only laugh harder. “You get used to it.” His face gets red embarrassed at his own reaction to the drink, he quickly grabs the glass shooting the rest of the drink back to his throat. Woojin and Chan stare in shock a his action slowly watching his face sower again.

 

“How was that?” “Better, it still burned though.” Woojin hummed taking a sip of his own drink. There was a moment of silence, Jeongin stares at his lap biting his lip before he finally gains the courage to ask

 

“C-Can I have another?”

 

—

 

Hyunjin was tired, him and Minho had just spent the last three hours going over the choreo for their next comeback to make sure it was flawless, they were both exhausted. Minho fumbled opening the door, he was practically falling asleep standing up at this point and Hyunjin couldn’t blame him.

 

They stumbled into the dorm, Hyunjin was just about to head to the kitchen to grab something to eat when they heard a high pitched laugh coming from the living room. Both of the boys turned their heads in confusion at the sound slowly approaching the room.

 

This was the last thing they expected to see. Jeongin laying on his side with an empty glass in hand laughing his ass off while Chan and Woojin looked at him wondering what to do. It didn’t take long for Hyunjin’s eyes to fall on the table where a bottle of liquor and several glasses sat, glasses like the one in Jeongin’s hand.

 

“Hyung what the hell is going on? What did you do Jeongin?” Minho questioned, his eyebrows knitting together. Jeongin looked over to Minho, his face instantly lighting up. “Minnie Hyung~ come here and lay with meeee Hyungieee~” his words were all slurred but Minho was more caught up on the _‘Minnie,’_ only Jisung calls him Minnie, something wasn’t right here.

 

“Chan Hyung did you give alcohol to this infant?” Hyunjin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he realized what Minho was saying. All eyes were on Chan “well technically it was Woojin who poured him the glass-” “you did what!” Hyunjin screamed at the top of his lungs, he startled the maknae so much he fell off the couch yet still he laughed about it.

 

“You let Jeongin, my precious sweet little angel, drink?” “Relax Hyunjin, it’s not like he’s off at some crazy party or anything he’s literally in his own living room.” Hyunjin didn’t want to hear any of Chan’s bullshit right now, he rushed over to Jeongin pulling him into a sitting position.

 

“Baby how many fingers am I holding up?” “Hyunjinnie Hyung~ When did you get home?” Hyunjin glares at the oldest members like he contemplating if he could get away with murder at the moment. “How much did he have?!” “Not much just like three or four glasses, we didn’t think he would be such a lightweight!” Hyunjin looks at them like they’re stupid because in this moment they very much are. “Well this isn’t something like a beer! This is liquor!”

 

“Well our bad then” “I swear to god you-” Jeongin reaches up squishing Hyunjin’s cheeks together giggling like a toddler “so squishy.” Hyunjin couldn’t fight a smile as he stared down at the boy, he could never be mad at him, Chan and Woojin were a different story. “I will yell at you later, right now I have to go take care of Innie.” “Have fun!” Chan waves from the couch, a stupid smirk on his face.

 

“Come on baby let’s get you ready for bed.” Hyunjin tries to pick him up but the younger squirms around trying to break free of his hold “no hyung! I want another drink~” he slurs out but it’s too late, Hyunjin picks him up and starts to carry him away to his room.

 

The second Jeongin is gone Minho takes his place pouring himself a glass and shooting it back completely unfazed. “I’ve had a long fuckin day.”

 

—

 

“Hyunjinnie really I’m fine I feel great you don’t need to baby me.” Jeongin pouts as Hyunjin lifts the boy’s first over his head replacing it quickly with his sleep shirt. “No baby, you’re drunk and you need to sleep it off.” Hyunjin turned back to the closet to try and find Jeongin’s pajama pants but he couldn’t help but feel eyes on him.

 

“What is it?” “I know I call you ugly a lot but you’re actually really pretty Hyungie. Like really pretty, like so pretty I want to kiss your face.” Jeongin quickly covers his face making an over dramatic gasp sound “I wasn’t supposed to say thatttt”

 

The dancer raised his eyebrow finally finding the boy’s pants handing them to him “why is that Innie?” “Because you aren’t supposed to know that I like you.” He does it again “you weren’t supposed to know that.”

 

The elder giggles sitting down on the bed with the younger “well it’s too late cause I already knew.” The younger’s face drops completely “what? How?” “because we’re dating dummy.” He pushes the younger’s head a little, he couldn’t deny that Jeongin was the cutest drunk he’d ever seen.

 

“Really?! Does that mean I get to kiss you?” Hyunjin answers that question by leaning in and sealing their lips together quickly. “Yes it does.” He stands back up to change into his own sleepwear while Jeongin sits there starstruck on the bed. “Wow… I’m dating a really pretty person.”

 

Hyunjin can’t help but laugh again “okay, now it’s time for you to get some sleep baby.” “What?! Nooooooo Hyungie I don’t want to sleeeeep” he kept claiming he wasn’t tired but he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. Hyunjin was going to have to try a little harder if he wanted his boyfriend to get to sleep.

 

He searched around the room for anything that would help him get the younger to sleep while Jeongin screamed out the lyrics to some trot song. Finally he found it, “Jeonginnie, do you want this?” He holds up the plushie he’d gotten him for his 18th birthday, the younger instantly lights up like a puppy seeing his favorite toy. “Yes yes yes! Hyungieee gimmie gimmie.” The singer makes grabby hands at the plush, he was even more of a baby when he’s drunk than he is normally.

 

“Only if you go to sleep” “I will I will just gimmieeee” Hyunjin passes him the plush the boy instantly wraps himself around it hugging it as tight as possible. “Now you have to keep up your end of the promise” “Okie g’night Jinnie~”  he flops back on the bed face squishing against the pillow, Hyunjin only laughed going to turn the light off before sliding into bed with him.

 

He pulled the younger close, the plush in between the two of them, Jeongin couldn’t stop giggling. “What’s so funny baby boy?” It felt like he was taking care of a toddler but he didn’t completely mind.

 

“You’re just pretty, Jinnie.” The latter sighs tangling their legs together as he closes his eyes. “We should make out” “Jeongin, go to sleep.”

 

The younger pouts “just one more kiss?” With those bright eyes and dramatically large pout how could he refuse? Hyunjin leaned in kissing him one last time. Jeongin squealed as they pulled away digging his face into the plushie, Hyunjin tucked the younger’s head under his chin.

 

“I love you Hyunjin” he hums softly letting his eyes flutter shut. Hyunjin’s eyes shot open, they had never said their _‘I love you’s_ before. Sure, before they were dating they had said it but this was different. “I-I love you too.”

 

“G’night Jinnie”

 

“Good night baby”

 

—

 

The next morning Hyunjin was awoken by a moan of pain coming from under him. He peeked out from under his lids only to Jeongin pressing his face deep into the plush squinting his eyes to avoid the light coming through the window.

 

“Ya feel better baby?”

 

“Agh! Quiet down my ears feel like they’re bleeding!”

 

The dancer laughed leaning down and peppering kissing on his face. “What happened last night? I don’t remember you coming home.” Hyunjin threads his fingers through the younger’s hair letting his eyes fall shut again.

 

“Hmm nothing much, I yelled at Chan for letting you drink, I took care of you, you called me pretty and forgot we were dating, blah blah blah.” Jeongin laughed at the way he recalled the events but Hyunjin didn’t miss the light blush that spread across his cheeks as well.

 

A small smirk spreads across his face “also you said you loved me.” He could feel Jeongin’s heart stop. He buried his face into Hyunjin’s shirt.

 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

 

“so you don’t mean it?”

 

“N-No I do it’s just-”

 

Hyunjin smirks again cutting him off “good cause I said it back.” The younger stops in his tracks once more, his bright eyes meeting Hyunjin’s.

 

“Y-You did?”

 

“Of course. I love you more than anything love.” Jeongin can’t help but break into a massive smile, he swiftly leans forward pressing their lips together.

 

“I love you” “I love you too, now let’s just cuddle while we still can.” Hyunjin pulls the younger on top of him closing his eyes again.

 

“Are you mad at me for drinking?”

 

“Somewhat, but I’m gonna murder Chan Hyung for letting you drink.”


End file.
